Père
by catangels4
Summary: José à toujours eu de grands projets pour Gajeel. Sur un seul, les deux sont en conflits direct...Et celui-ci semble se rapporter à l'idée de la famille, ou autre connerie du genre...


**Coucou tout le monde! C'est moi que revoilà avec un nouveau petit OS (tout petit je sais) que je vous ai concoter avec amour pendant mon voyage scolaire (en Grèce, si ça intéresse quelqu'un). Je vais pas vous souler longtemps, c'était génial et crevant, vous devez vous en douter. Et je ne suis pas rester les bras croiser: j'ai écrit trois OS, dont celui-ci, que je vais vous poster et j'ai mis à jour mes fiches techniques pour ma fiction ****La nouvelle est une neko sadique****! Allez je vous laisse lire!**

**XXX**

José posa sa plume dans l'encrier et comtempla la petite liasse de papier devant lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Enfin. Enfin c'était réglé, enfin il allait pouvoir se targuer de ce nouveau titre honorifique si spécifique à une partie de l'humanité, mais que lui n'avait jamais pas pu avoir. Bon il se doutait que les explications qui allaient suivre s'annonçaient assez musclés, voir même carrément difficiles. Gajeel était une vrai soupe au lait et tête de mûle avec ça!

Gajeel...Le Maitre de Phantom Lord se souvenait encore de la première fois où il avait rencontrer le chasseur de dragon d'acier. Celui-ci était encore petit, il avait entre 6 et 8 ans...Il avait essayé de lui voler sa bourse. José l'avait ramener à la guilde, intriguer par la magie que l'enfant avait utiliser pour ce défendre, après s'être fait surprendre. Le souvenir était encore tout frais dans sa mémoire.

_José entra dans son bureau, portant sous le bras un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs comme du charbons et dont le corps étaient pleins de tout petits piercings qui semblaient se fondre avec sa peau. Le dit garçon remuait dans tout les sens en poussant des cris aigus, réclamant que le magicien le pose tout de suite sur le sol. Il essayait même de planter ses canines pointues dans les hanches de son ravisseur! L'adulte finit par l'assoir sur le bureau qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Puis il pliant légèrement ses genoux pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'enfant._

_" -il. Comment tu t'appelle?_

_-Pourquoi je vous le dirais?répondit farouchement le concerné_

_-Parce que comme ça c'est plus facile pour t'appeller. Tu préfère que je t'appelle "gamin"? _

_-..."_

_Un gros "grouiiiii" résonna alors dans toute la pièce. Quelques secondes se passèrent avant que José ne comprenne et n'éclate de rire, augmentant encore plus l'embarras du petit brun qui se pliait en deux pour couvrir les bruits de son estomac, aussi rouge qu'une belle tomate bien mûre! Il comprenait mieux pourquoi cet enfant avait essayé de lui voler de l'argent: il avait l'air affamé!_

_"-Si tu me dit qui tu es, je te donne de quoi -il en souriant_

_-...Gajeel Redfox."_

_Ah tiens d'un coup il se montrait beaucoup plus coopératif! Le Maitre de Phantom Lord ouvrit une boite et en sortit une grosse brioche à la viande dont il tranchea plusieurs morceaux avant de les tendrent vers le dénommer Gajeel. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à se jeter dessus et à les dévorer comme un loup affamer, au risque de s'étouffer._

_"-D'où est-ce que tu viens Gajeel?demanda de nouveau José en se rasseyant_

_-De très très loin, des montagnes de fer! J'y habitais avec mon papa mais il à disparu donc je suis parti pour le chercher._

_-Quel genre de magie tu as utilisé tout à l'heure, quand tu m'a mordu?_

_-...C'était la magie des chasseurs de dragon. C'est papa qui me l'a appris._

_-Ton père est aussi un chasseur de dragon?_

_-Ben non! C'est Metallicana! C'est le Dragon d'Acier!_

_-...Pardon?"_

_Sur le coup, José avait bien manquer de tomber sur le sol (heureusement qu'il était déjà assis tiens!). Cet enfant, haut comme un petit tas de 6 pommes, venait de lui annoncer avec tout le sérieux du monde que son père était un dragon et qui, en plus, lui avait appris la magie... Soit il mentait pour l'impressioner, soit il avait de très sérieuses hallucinations! Le mage miniature sembla deviner ce qu'il penser car il s'exclama:_

_"-Metallicana il existe! Il est partit mais il existe! Je ne suis pas un menteur!" _

_Le Maitre de Phantom Lord le fixa dans les yeux quelques secondes mais ne décela aucunes traces de mensonges._

_"-Et il t'a appris quoi d'autre ton dragon?demanda-il avec prudence_

_-Ben à lire, à écrire et la magie! Ah et à parlez aussi!_

_-Un dragon ta appris tout ça?_

_-Ben oui._

_-...Il t'a appris la politesse, le calcul, ce genre de choses?_

_-Il m'a dit que ça servais à rien, que c'était un truc d'humain et que donc c'était stupide._

_-Donc il ta élever mais pas éduquer._

_-Ca sert pas il à dit."_

_José se retint à grand peine de rire et fixa encore une fois Gajeel qui balançait ses jambes dans le vide en regardant autour de lui, l'estomac plein de brioche à la viande. Il n'était pas le genre d'hommes à ressentir de la pitié pour ses compatriotes. Au contraire, voir souffrir et réduire à néant lui procurait toujours les plus infâmes plaisirs. Mais quand il s'agissait d'enfant, c'était différent. Il se sentait attendris en voyant le petit air mi-racaille mi-petit chiot perdu de l'enfant brun qu'il avait ramasser dans la rue. Il n'avait eu qu'une seule fois cette spontanéité affective envers quelqu'un. Une autre enfant, qui faisait maintenant partis de sa guilde et qu'il appréçiait beaucoup, malgré le fait qu'elle apporte la pluie et ne trimballe pas tellement la joie autour d'elle... Il ne voulait pas avoir sur la conscience la potentielle mort que Gajeel pourrait connaitre s'il le relâchait comme ça dehors. Aussi, il prit très vite sa décision._

_"-Tu va rester ici._

_-Eh? Pourquoi?!_

_-Je ne laisse pas un enfant vagabonder seul dans le monde, c'est dangereux et je veux pouvoir continuer à mes voir dans une glace sans avoir honte. Tu auras un toit, de la nourriture, des compagnons et du travail. Je t'apprendrais ce que tu ne sais pas. Et il y a une petite fille de ton âge ici, tu pourras jouer avec elle._

_-Mais je veux pas rester ici! Je dois chercher papa!_

_-Et qui te dit que lui aussi ne te cherche pas mais n'arrive pas à te trouver parce que tu es toujours en train de crapahuter partout? Si tu reste ici, il finiras forcément par te trouver et bien plus facilement._

_-...Tu crois?_

_-Oui. J'en suis même sur._

_-...D'accord."_

Le Maitre de Phantom Lord ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à tout ça. A partir de ce jour là, sa vie n'avait plus du tout était la même, elle s'était faite mouvementée d'un seul coup! Il avait pris en charge l'éducation du petit dragon et ça n'avait pas était une partie de plaisirs tout les jours, Gajeel étant d'un naturel vif et dynamique et pas toujours enclin à obéir. Les notions de politesses avaient eu beaucoup de mal à rentrer, de même que l'idée de ne pas TOUJOURS se défendre par la violence en fonçant tête baisser... Il lui avait également appris le calcul (Gajeel avait d'ailleurs une facilité déconcertante avec les chiffres, c'était bluffant!), l'équitation, la nage (José y avait récolté quelques bleus et quelques morsures!), le combat au corps à corps, le perfectionnement de sa magie et bien d'autres choses encores...

Peu à peu il avait finit par endosser un rôle paternel auprès du garçon et celui-ci n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de s'en rendre compte. Et ça ne lui avait pas tellement plus!

_José contempla avec sévérité l'enfant face à lui. Gajeel, assis sur le bureau du Maitre, un sac sur le dos, replier sur lui-même, avait une moue boudeuse sur le visage._

_"-Alors!s'exclama José sur un ton de repproche. J'attend des eplications Gajeel! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as essayé de t'enfuir comme ça?!_

_-Parce que..._

_-Répond-moi clairement et sans mentir si tu ne veux pas être doublement puni!_

_-Ta pas d'ordre à me donner d'abord! Je fais ce que je veux!e pars si je veux! J'en ai marre ici, on se moque tout le temps de moi!_

_-Et qu'est-ce qu'on te dit?_

_-On dit que je suis un profiteur, un menteur et un orphelin, que Metallicana il est partit parce qu'il en avait marre de moi et qu'il ne reviendra plus jamais! Et que je suis un profiteur parce que je vis ici alors que je devrais pas et que c'est parce que tu veux bien que je suis ici! Et ils disent que tu me fais des choses bizarres et pleins d'autres trucs que je comprend même pas! Et c'est même pas vrai et je veux partir pour trouver papa et il fera payer à tout le monde ce qu'on me fait!"_

_José comtempla le petit brun avec une certaine surprise. Il ne savait pas que de tels rumeurs arrivaient aux oreilles de l'enfant! Il se pencha pour le regarder dans les yeux._

_"-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu me le dire?demanda-il_

_-Pourquoi je dois tout te dire!_

_-Parce que c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi, tu dois me dire quand ça ne va pas._

_-Tes pas mon père!_

_-Eh?_

_-Tes pas mon père, j'ai pas à tout te dire! C'est Metallicana mon papa et tu as pas le droit de vouloir le remplacer!_

_-Je n-_

_-Ment pas! Je sais que tu veux le remplacer! Quand les gens pensent que je suis ton fils, tu fais jamais rien pour leur dire que c'est pas vrai! Et tu essaie toujours de me donner des ordres ou des trucs comme ça!"_

_Le Maitre de Phantom Lord le fixa alors. Il ne penser pas que ce petit gamin si turbulent est fait attention à tout ces détails là..._

_Oui, il ne s'en cacherait pas de lui-même: il avait pour le petit chasseur de forts sentiments paternels. Et où était le problème d'ailleurs?_

_"-En quoi c'est mal?demanda José de but en blanc_

_-Tu as pas le droit! J'ai qu'un seul papa et c'est Metallicana!_

_-Oui, mais je doute qu'il revienne de sitôt."_

_Il se mordit les lèvres en terminant sa phrase, voyant les yeux rouges se remplir de larmes. Il venait de faire une jolie bourde!_

_"-C-C'est pas vrai!s'exclama Gajeel d'une voix mouillée. I-il va revenir me chercher je le sais! J-j'en suis sûr même!_

_-Et en attendant tu es un orphelin comme te le disent les autres._

_-M-même pas vrai!_

_-Vois la réalitée en face Gajeel! Ton père n'est plus là, tu dois l'accepter et aller de l'avant, au lieu de ruminer sans arrêt! Tu n'es qu'un enfant et tant que tu refuseras de te bouger, tu ne seras qu'une charge pour la guilde, et les pires ragots finiront par circuler sur toi."_

_Ses mots étaient durs pour un enfant mais ils lui semblaient plus que nécessaire, vu la situation. José vit les larmes dégoulinaient en grosses gouttes sur le visage rond du brun qui ne fit rien pour les arrêter ou les cacher, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait fait d'habitude. Au contraire, il les laissaient coulées, renversant la tête en arrière pour mieux crier son chagrin._

C'était la seule fois où José avait vu Gajeel aussi malheureux. Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à le consoler et à le calmer, le petit chasseur le repoussant farouchement en criant encore plus fort. Il y était finalement parvenu, mais non sans peine. Il avait alors pris la décision de devenir tout a fait un père pour l'orphelin. Et il avait fait la bêtise de le lui dire à voix haute.

A partir de ce jour là, une sorte de lutte ouverte s'était engagée entre eux deux. José essayait de se comporter en père pour Gajeel et celui-ci le repoussait farouchement dans toutes ses tentatives.

Mais finalement, après près de neufs années de lutte acharnée, il avait enfin gagner. Gajeel était devenu un jeune homme fort, douer, intelligent et qui avait appris à dissimuler ses sentiments derrière une carapace d'arrogance et de dureté. Il était digne de lui succéder!

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur l'adolescent qui pénétra dans la pièce.

"-Tu voulais me parler?demanda-il en refermant la porte

-Oui Gajeel. Viens t'assoir."

Le brun obéit et s'installa sur le bureau du Maitre, ce qui fit sourire celui-ci. Le chasseur de dragon d'acier avait très rapidement pris cette habitude de s'assoir de cette manière.

"-J'ai quelque chose d'important à te le mage de l'ombre, redevenant très vite sérieux

-Si ces à propos de ce mage qui, encore, pensait que j'étais ton fils, c'est pas la peine. J'avais pas à te laisser mentir et tu le sais parfaitement.

-Justement! Maintenant, ce ne seras plus un mensonge.

-Pardon?"

Le Maitre de Phantom Lord prit les papiers dans une de ses mains et les lui montra, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il vit alors l'incompréhension, puis la stupéfaction, ensuite la colère et enfin la rage pure passer sur le visage de l'adolescent.

"-C'est quoi ça?!hurla littéralement Gajeel en bondissant sur ses pieds, furieux

-Ca, ça s'appelle un contrat d'adoption.

-Ta pas fait ça! Ta pas oser me faire ça!

-Et si."

S'en suivit alors une longue scène. Gajeel hurlait à la trahison, à l'insulte envers celui qui était son véritable père, le seul qu'il avait et qu'il voulait avoir, et qui était Metallicana. Il criait qu'il voulait foutre le camp le plus rapidement possible de cette guilde où on ne l'écoutait jamais plutôt que de trahir son parent! On n'avait qu'une seule famille non?! Il avait répéter un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il refusait d'être le fils de José et le prochain Maitre de Phantom Lord! Ce n'était pas assez clair?! Puisque c'était comme ça, il prenait tout de suite son sac et il partait!

José lui répondait par la raison, calme. Que préférait le jeune homme? Rester en tant que fils adoptif du Maitre dans une guilde où il trouverait sécurité, camarades, travail et voyages, avec une place de Maitre qui l'attendait et lui vaudrait le respect? Ou bien vagabonder le restant de sa vie, à la recherche d'un père qu'il savait perdu, sans argent ni foyer, au mépris des autres? A lui de choisir après tout!

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de "discussion", Gajeel finit par se calmer et réfléchis un peu aux propos de José. D'une certaine manière, il avait parfaitement raison...Autant arrêter de se voiler la face:repartir à la recherche de son dragon serait stupide. Enfant, il avait eu de la chance d'être "ramasser" par les Phantoms Lord. Cette chance ne se représenterer peut-être pas une nouvelle fois. Et puis, à bien y réfléchir, il ne détestait pas cette guilde. Il y appréciait l'ambiance, elle lui était familières, il y connaissait tout le monde et, malgré les imbéciles qui l'énervaient au plus haut point au moins deux fois par jour, il s'y sentait chez lui, en sécurité. Il devait aussi à cet endroit de lui avoir forger le caractère et la magie. Mais il ne voulait pas être le fils de José.

"-_Tu n'as pas le choix mon grand._fit une voix dans sa tête._ Accepte le bon grès mal grès, ce seras encore le plus simple à faire et tu le sais parfaitement. Et puis c'est pas si terrible de devenir le fils de José quand même._"

C'est pas que c'était "terrible"... Mais pour lui c'était une pure insulte envers Metallicana. Et si une choses l'énervait bien, parmis d'autres très variées, c'était de parraitre ingrat envers quelqu'un.

"-_Ben là tu as l'air ingrat envers Maitre José._refit la même voix dans sa tête"

Même pas vrai! Il était..reconaissant mais distant, voilà tout. Les grandes embrassades et tutti quanti, c'était pas son truc.

José attendait en fixant l'adolescent. Il voyait la lutte intérieur qui l'agité (il le conaissait trop bien pour que ça lui échappe). Il ne voulait pas forcer la main de Gajeel si ce n'était pas nécessaire, il l'avait déjà fait en signant le contrat d'adoption sans lui en parler, autant ne pas en rajouter une couche. Alors il se contentait de patienter, pas trop soucieux du verdict. Il savait le brun intelligent, il prendrait la décision qu'il faut.

Au bout de 5 longues, ou courtes ça dépendait du point de vue, Gajeel finit par relever les yeux vers José. Et, scrutant les prunelles violettes, il annonça.

"-Ok...Vu que j'ai pas le choix, je veux bien être ton fils adoptif. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'appeler papa ou une autre connerie du genre."

José sourit de toutes ses dents.

"-Tu finiras par t'y habituer, ça viendra avec le -il"

Et, il avança vers le chasseur de dragon d'acier pour le prendre dans ses bras. Bras ballants, Gajeel le laissa faire. Il cherchait une idée pour, toutefois, conserver une distance respectueuse entre lui et son nouveau père. Il trouva finalement.

"-Vous me serrez trop fort.lâcha-il"

José se figea. Il avait bien entendu? Gajeel venait de...le vouvoyer? Ah non!

XXX

**Ouf! C'est finit! Ce OS à était, largement, inspiré de mon RPG Fairy Tail avec ma Tenkuu chérie! Oui, on aime écrire des conneries et j'aime en faire des histoires après!**


End file.
